


"Pinkie" Pie

by SuperCursed05



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCursed05/pseuds/SuperCursed05
Summary: (Howdy ho, this is my first ever fanfic so like, be nice. This is how my version of 2p England lost his pinkie. Btw Allen and Mathieu are kids in this, they're like 12 which doesn't make a bunch of sense but shush, This is extremely shit, I can't write fics for shit, I probably plan on editing this sometime in the future)
Relationships: 2p England/ 2p France, 2p England/ 2p France (Hetalia), 2p Fruk, England/France (Hetalia), Francois Bonnefoy/Oliver Kirkland
Kudos: 7





	"Pinkie" Pie

On one bright and sunny afternoon Oliver was in the kitchen making an apple pie for his family. While preparing what he needed he heard faint yelling coming from upstairs. He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing it was coming from his kids. He decided to ignore it and continue his pie. He went and grabbed his sharpest knife with a cute pink handle and picked up an apple, placing it on the cutting board.

As Oliver began to slice at the apple Allen and Mathieu came running down stairs at each other's throats fighting about something.

"Kids can you keep it down please? You're making a lot of noise." Oliver said in a pleading, yet annoyed tone. Of course he knew how this would go, they agree, they be quite for 5 minutes and then they're back at it again fighting. Except that didn't happen, Allen shouted "But he started it!" Mathieu scoffed and yelled back "No the fuck I didn't!" Oliver gasped, "Swear jar!" Mathieu groaned and threw a quarter in a jar that was on the counter. Allen laughed which only made Mathieu angrier.

Mathieu felt his face heat up from embarrassment and punched Allen.

Allen responds by punching Matt back. The boys started the fight much faster than they usually did which pushed Oliver over the edge. "Kids please cut it out!" Oliver begged. No matter how many times he'd tell his kids to stop they never listened, and he hated yelling, but something within him snapped.

"ENOUGH DAMMIT!" Oliver shouts, startling the kids making them halt in their fighting. Without paying attention, Oliver swung his knife in one swift motion and severed his pinkie right off. As crimson red blood spilled out everything went quiet for just a split second before being interrupted by screams.

………

François WAS enjoying a smoke in the balcony of his bedroom when he heard the screams of the damned coming from down stairs. He grunted, put his cig out, and tossed it in the bin. He stomped down stairs and before he could ask what happened he saw Allen screaming and crying, pointing at Oliver. François looked at him and saw blood spilled all over the kitchen counter and his husband missing a finger. Oliver, still shocked by what just happened, felt the room spin and his vision blur a bit. He backed up and went for the sink, shoving his hand under the faucet and turned on the water.

François quickly grabbed his car keys and told Mathieu to grab bandages. Mathieu nodded, still a little shocked, and ran into the bathroom to get bandages. Mathieu returned with the bandages and handed them to François. Oliver, who was whimpering in pain with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, watched as his husband wrapped the pinkie as carefully as he could. François kissed his husband's hand in an attempt to soothe the pain. Oliver smiled weakly at the gesture. He helped him up and told the boys to open the front door and help their dad get in the car.

………On the drive to the hospital………

As François drove, the car was mostly silent, besides the sniffles and whimpers coming from Allen. Oliver decided to speak up, not being able to bear the silence any longer. "B-boys, I want you to know that I am very disappointed, but I'm not angry and this isn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was cutting!" But him saying that only made Allen cry all over again, through his tears he apologized profusely. Mathieu also apologized, though not as loudly as Allen.

By the time they reached the hospital Oliver was getting paler and lightheaded. They all got out of the car and walked in the hospital, signed him in and waited.

………A few hours later………

The doctors say that they can't sew Oliver's pinkie back on which didn't surprise him all too much. Too much of the finger was cut the doctor told them, and even if it wasn't cut that far, they never brought the finger with them.

François sighed heavily and rubbed his head. Oliver looked at François with sad eyes and kissed his hair. "It'll be alright dear I'll be fine! Sure it'll be hard to get used too, but I'll be used to no pinkie in no time!" Oliver smiles brightly. François could and would never understand his husband's optimism. He rolls his eyes and sighs "Okay.." The doctor releases Oliver with bandages, pain meds and instructions on how to clean the wound.

………

After scolding the two boys heavily François tucked them in as they nestled into their beds. He places a soft kiss on both of their heads and exits their room silently. With a sigh François unties his bun and shakes his head letting his hair drape down his shoulders. He went downstairs to be greeted by Oliver who smiled at him and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. François nods and walks up to him. He puts Oliver's hand into his own, looking at Ollie's shiny wedding ring right next to his pinkie that was no more. He brought Ollie's hand to his face and kissed it and up his arm. Oliver giggled and blushed, making his freckles pop more, even in the dark that covered their kitchen. François whispered the words "I love you" and kissed his cheek. Such affection would only be heard of in rumors, despite François looking cold and distant (which he is) he still had a heart. Even if he never showed this side of himself often Oliver still loved him and wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world.

Oliver caresses his husband's cheek with his other hand and says "Let's go to bed dear, it's getting late." François nodded and held his hand as they walked back upstairs and headed to their room. They both got in bed as it sunk in and creaked slightly from their combined weight. "We really need a new bed." François says in a whisper. Oliver giggles and nods in agreement, he yawns and places his head on François' chest. Through his yawn he says goodnight and quickly falls asleep. François kisses Oliver's hair and follows in his steps and slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
